The Prototype Child
by Maloran
Summary: Abandoned in Manhattan by the Dursleys, a starving Harry Potter stumbles into the scene of Alex Mercer releasing the BLACKLIGHT virus. Falling in the viral matter, Harry joins Alex in trying to figure out just what is going on.
1. The Awakening

AN: Prototype and all related characters belong to Radical Entertainment and Activision. Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J .K. Rowling. The only thing changed is Harry's placement in the time line.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The Awakening<strong>

The four scientists look down at the pair of bodies on the exam tables. One was a young man about twenty-nine years of age, average height, medium build. Nothing out of the ordinary. The other, however, was remarkable, considering that he shouldn't have been there in the first place. A young boy, age eight, was obviously mistreated by whoever he lived with, was small and very light for his age. Scans also showed that his bones were broken many, many times.

"Geez, whoever he lived with before he died must have been right bastards," said one of the examiners over the body of the boy.

"Yeah, and from what the biopsy of his stomach told us, he was dying from starvation," said the second examiner. "The lack of nutrition in his system must have made him delirious enough to stumble into Mercer over there just as he dropped the vial. The Blackwatch soldiers who went after Mercer said the light in his eyes went out just after Mercer hit the floor. Both bodies landed in the puddle of viral material. There was also some weird readings coming from the kid's scar on his forehead, like something was in it but was released on his death, though how he got it in the shape of a lightning bolt I have no clue"

The two sets of examiners then pick up scalpels to begin the autopsy of both bodies. Just as they reach the clothes to pull them off, the two bodies start to move and their eyes open. The scientists step back as both Mercer and the boy roll off the table.

"Ugh. Where... where am I? More importantly, who am I?" asked the man known to others as Alex Mercer.

"Oh bloody hell, how did I get here?" asked the boy. "Last thing I remember was stumbling into you at the train station. Ouch! Anyone got any aspirin? This headache is a real corker."

"Oh great. We got two re-animated bodies, most likely through the virus, and one of them is a British kid. This has international incident written all over it," said one of the scientists. "We need to get out of here and inform whomever is in charge of containment that Alex Mercer and the boy are awake." The others agreed and quickly left.

"What is going on? Apparently my name is Alex Mercer, but more than that I still don't know. Kid, do you know your name?" asked Mercer.

"I think... yeah, I remember. My name is Harry Potter. I was born on 31st July, 2000. My parents died when I was a little over one, and lived with my aunt, uncle and cousin ever since," said Harry quietly. "They were... abusive, to say the least. They came to New York on vacation, but since they couldn't find anyone to take care of me, they had to bring me along. They must have figured that it was the best way to get rid of me, so they dropped me off at an alley next to Penn Station a week before now."

"Damn, you did have it rough," said Alex. "But right now, we need to get out of here. Climb on my back, and hold tight," Alex kneeled down so that Harry could climb on. Once Harry was aboard, Alex ran out of the exam room.

Outside, Alex and Harry run into the courtyard of the building they were in just in time to see the scientists being shot by soldiers. Alex got ready to run, but before he could make a move, they were spotted by the strike team. Alex then ran with Harry in a full out sprint away from the soldiers.

However, their luck ran out in an alley a few blocks away. Two soldiers came across the pair and started attacking them. Eventually they both had enough and retaliated, which triggered their first consumption. Alex and Harry absorbed the soldiers, and with them, their memories.

Alex learned from his soldier that he has a sister, who was in danger of being taken by the military, while Harry discovered something else. Something just as dangerous.

The soldier Harry absorbed was a muggleborn wizard who joined the mundane military like his father who is currently a Colonel. Through the soldier, Harry gained not only the man's magical core, which was added to his own, but all his knowledge of spells, potions, runes, arithmancy, wards, rituals, creatures, everything connected to the magical world. Harry also regained a memory. Just before he apparently died, he felt an energy pulse through his body. This energy, his magic, knocked his body into a healing coma like it had done many times before. As the virus entered Harry's system, his magic washed through it, making it symbiotic to his biology while giving him the same abilities as Mercer.

As soon as the memory flashes were over, both of them soon realized that they were in the forms of those they consumed. Using that to their advantage, the pair dodge the military and made their way to Dana Mercer's apartment just in time to rescue her from Blackwatch.

Within the apartment, Dana was backing away from the soldier who burst through her front door when two more appeared. One of them pointed his index finger at the other soldier and yelled "Stupify!" A red light burst from his finger and struck the soldier, knocking him out. The partner of the blasting soldier walked up to Dana and said, "Dana, it's me, Alex! I'm in disguise! We need to get out of here!" Dana nodded and the three of them escaped.

In an alley a few blocks away from Dana's apartment, Alex and Harry revert to their normal forms... well, Alex did.

When Harry absorbed the soldier, it gave him the bio-matter needed to repair his body and then some, making him a now taller and stronger than average eight-year old. Most kids Harry's age average around 4' 2" or so in height and weigh about 50 lbs. Harry was now 5' 3" and weighted about 130 lbs. in good, strong muscle.

"Wow, Harry. That was some growth spurt," said Alex dryly.

"Must have been from the consumption. The bio-matter I absorbed not only repaired my body, but made it better, though I get the feeling that it was a one time thing," replied Harry.

"So, Alex, who's the kid?" asked Dana.

"This is Harry Potter, a British orphan who was abandoned by his relatives. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time. From what we could find out, a virus was released here in Manhattan, and Harry and I were caught in the middle of it. The virus allows us to assimilate bio-matter, which includes anything living, allowing us to gain their form and memories. I think there's more, but I need more information," said Alex.

"That sounds like that project at Gentek you were telling me about," said Dana.

"What was it called?" asked Alex.

"Project: BLACKLIGHT," said Dana. " Before you tried to leave Manhattan, you sent me your laptop and a few files on what you found out about the project. I left them all in a safe place. I'll take you there, but first, I want to know just what Harry did to that soldier."

"I want to know that, as well," said Alex.

Harry sighed. "That was magic. Within me is a core of energy that I can manipulate into spells of various effects. The soldier I absorbed was a fully trained wizard. There are many more wizards, witches, and magical creatures hidden all over the world. They have their own government separate from the mundane governments, and schools for magical training as well. When I turn eleven, I'll get an invitation to one of these school. Also, unlike you, I didn't die. My magic forced me into a healing coma. Its had to do so before. While in the coma, it integrated the virus into me, making it symbiotic to my biology."

Alex and Dane were stunned at this information. Hidden communities of magic users all across the globe? This just added whole levels of complications to the virus outbreak.

"Come on, we better get to the hideout," said Dana.

"You're right. We're better off being off the streets right now. Harry, do you want to climb on or do you think you can keep up?" asked Alex with a grin.

Harry responded by dashing up the wall like he'd seen Alex do earlier. "Oh, I think I can keep up," called Harry to Alex with a smirk. Alex's grin changed into a smirk as well, and after picking up Dana, ran up the wall after Harry.

* * *

><p>The hideaway turned out to be an apartment of one of Dana's friends who would be abroad for the year. Within it was the laptop and all the info Alex had given Dana about Gentek, Project: BLACKLIGHT, and Blackwatch.<p>

Dana walks over to the map where she points to a location. "Alex, this is where your apartment is. I think you might have more information there, as I doubt you had time to send me everything, or find clues that can help us search with what we have."

"You might be right, but if I know the military, they'll have my placed staked," said Alex. "Still, we got to try. Harry, you stay here. The military doesn't have a lot of information on you, just that you are with me, and I'd like to keep it that way for now."

"Okay, Alex. I'll keep researching with Dana," said Harry. Alex nodded and left.

While Alex was away, Harry and Dana were deep into all the papers and computer files, trying to find clues to just what is going on. After an hour, Harry got up to stretch.

"Dana, I'm gonna go sit up on the roof. I need some fresh air," said Harry.

"Okay, Harry. Just make sure you're not seen," replied Dana. Harry nodded and left the apartment.

Up on the roof, Harry sat down on the shaded side of the roof access and looked out at the city. Sighing, he said to himself, "We now stand on a threshold. Whatever happens over the next few days will determine humanity's survival, or it's downfall. We went too far in our tampering of nature, and now to survive, we must adapt. But the question is, can we adapt fast enough?"

As Harry was talking to himself, two men were walking on the sidewalk below. One was wearing clothes that were a little dingy and out of date. He had a couple of scars on his face, and his hair was prematurely grey. His name is Remus Lupin, and he is a werewolf.

The other man's sense of fashion was even worse than Remus'. Disaster doesn't even come close to it. He looked like he got dressed in the dark, as he wore things no one has worn for at least eighty years. He also carried a large enchanted silver ax, and Remus didn't know he was behind him (too many people in the crowd). His name is Walden Macnair.

As the two passed below, Harry felt a tingling in his body, as if his magic was reacting to something. Moving towards the edge, Harry looked down and saw a faint glow surrounding two people, one looking like he was tracking the other. Knowing that he could sense them, Harry quickly ran back to Dana.

Barging in, Harry called out, "Dana, there are two wizards not too far from here, but it looks like one is going to be attacked by the other."

Dana quickly thought over what Harry had said and sighed. "Alright, Harry. I don't like it, but this is your mission. Go and stop that other wizard from harming the first one, and don't let anyone see you."

"Got it," said Harry and he rushed out of the room.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Harry to pick up the trail of the two wizards. Staying on the rooftops, he silently followed them into a deserted dead end alley.<p>

Remus was looking for the entrance into Manhattan's magical district, but had gotten hopelessly lost. He quickly moved into an alley so that he could get his bearings. Once he was a few feet into the alley, however, his enhanced sense of smell caught hold of another human scent, one that he knew very well.

"Macnair," growled Remus as he quickly drew his wand and turned around. However, Macnair knew that Lupin would pick up on him as soon as he entered the alley, so he had started running right towards the werewolf, tackling him to the ground and knocking Remus' wand away.

Macnair quickly got up, grabbed his dropped ax and stood over the stunned form of Remus Lupin. "Ah, it's my lucky day. Too bad for you, it looks like Dumbledore is going to miss his pet werewolf," said Macnair with a sneer on his face.

"No, too bad for you," said a young voice. The two men looked around them.

Harry had silently slid down the side of the building he was on and landed in the shadows. He waited there until he saw that the first man was in trouble. After he said that line, he quickly jumped out at Macnair and latched on. Macnair tried to shake him off, dropping the ax again in the process, but black tendrils emanated from the young boy's body and, slowly but surely, consumed Macnair.

Once Macnair was absorbed, Harry went into the Web of Intrigue. There he learned about Voldemort, the first part of a prophesy, the Death Eaters, and second hand information about what happened on 31st October, 2001. Macnair's core and knowledge was also added to Harry.

Remus Lupin looked on in shock at what had happened to Macnair. He doesn't know what happened to make the boy what he is now, all he knows is that it's not natural. Crawling over to his wand, he picked it up and turned towards the boy, asking, "Who... who are you?"

The boy looked up at his face, and Remus was again shocked. He was looking at a young replica of James Potter, but with Lily's eyes. And on his forehead, plain as day, was the lightning bolt scar.

"Harry? Dear Merlin, child, is that really you?" asked Remus.

Harry somehow managed to keep his face impassive. "Who are you and how do you know me?" he asked.

"I was a close friend of your parents. I was there on the day you were born," said Remus. "What happened to you, Harry? How did you end up like this?"

"Shhhh! Not here, it's too open," said Harry. "Can you follow me onto the rooftops? There's a hideout not too far from here."

"I can, but how are we going to get up there?" asked Remus.

Harry didn't say anything, but grabbed the ax and started running at the wall. Before Remus could cry out for him to stop, Harry shot straight up the wall and landed on the roof.

Remus just shook his head. "Good thing I know of a few werewolves who are into parkour and can do the same thing you do," he said to himself as he, too, ran up the wall.

* * *

><p>Harry and Remus made it back to the apartment a minute before Alex did. Once everyone was seated, they started going over everything, starting with Harry and Remus.<p>

"Okay, on my first solo adventure, I came across two wizards, ate the bad one and found out some more on what was going on in the UK around the time of my birth," said Harry.

"Did you at least tell Dana what you were going to do?" asked Alex.

"Yes I did," replied Harry.

"Then you're not in trouble," said Alex with a grin.

"Excuse me, but what exactly is going on here? What has happened to my cub?" asked Remus in an agitated voice.

"You _cub_? Wait..." Alex takes a few sniffs. "Do you work with wolves, Mr. Lupin? You smell an awful lot like them?"

Remus sighed. "I'm a werewolf," he revealed.

"A werewolf?" asked Harry. Remus started to look down, before Harry shouted, "COOL!"

"Indoor voice, please," said Dana.

"Sorry, said Harry bashfully.

"You mean, monthly change, full moon, fur, fangs, claws, and a nasty disposition beyond human comprehension?" asked Alex. Remus nodded. "You'll fit in just fine, then. We just have to hope your cycle matches Dana's here."

"Watch it, buster. There's a kid in the room," said Dana glaringly.

"Whoops. Sorry about that, Harry," said Alex with an apologetic look.

"That's okay, but what was all this talk about cycles? From the memories I absorbed I should be fearing certain connotations of that word," said Harry.

Remus burst out laughing. "We'll tell you when your older," he said. "Now back to my question."

"Right..." and with that Alex started going through everything that has happened so far, or at least what he had re-learned so far. Harry and Dana filled in a few gaps. When they were done, Remus was in shock.

"Harry, I swear I have no knowledge of what Dumbledore was doing with you. Hell, I didn't think he would be capable of going against your parents will, seeing that he was a witness to it," said Remus.

"This Dumbledore has a lot to answer for, and in the end, he will face Magic's Prototype, and he will go down," said Harry bitterly.

Over in Scotland, in a castle where one learns magic, the old man that is currently the headmaster of the school felt a very deep chill run through his spine, as if his death was assured.

"Fawkes, whatever that was, when it is finally revealed to me, will most likely be my last day on earth," whispered the old man named Dumbledore. Fawkes just whistled sadly.

* * *

><p>Days passed, and the outbreak spread through Manhattan like wildfire. Alex and Harry discover more and more of this conspiracy, though their adventures were not without peril. Alex was injected with an antigen at one time, which disabled a good portion of his powers. Eventually, with the help of one Dr. Bradley Ragland, Alex was cured, though the process was lengthy, dangerous and downright suicidal...<p>

in other words a normal day for this mis-mashed family unit. Alex had to track down a Hunter Infected that matched his bio-type, inject the cure Ragland made into it, give it time to let the antibodies build up, pray that the military didn't kill the Hunter before he got to it, and consume it. Lengthy, yes. Effective, yes. Worth it... this author refuses to comment on the grounds that he might be committed.

For Alex, however, it was worth it, as this unlocked the Blade bio-weapon power and the Armor form. Harry's still working on the Armor form, but he managed to absorb Macnair's ax, so that gave him the Blade form. This eased Remus' mind somewhat, since as a werewolf, he does have that allergy to silver.

The next day the group was at Dana's hideout. Dana was apologizing for her over-reaction to what Alex really is now; a viral bio-mass in the shape of her brother, when a Hunter, larger than usual, burst in and grabbed Dana. The Hunter then ran off, with Alex, Harry, and Remus in hot pursuit.

The three came close to rescuing Dana many times, but with major interference from the military, the Hunter escaped with Dana. Alex, Harry, and Remus, pissed beyond all get out, decided to engage in some misplaced aggression. Thankfully, the nearby military forces were happy to be targets.

Ragland explained to the three about these new Leader Hunters, how they were the Alphas of the Hunter packs, and that all the regular hunters took their cues from them.

"I'm beginning to wonder if the gods aren't playing with us," said Remus.

"Unfortunately, our problem is that it's hard to tell when they're not," said Harry.

The three moved out to track down a Leader. While Harry and Remus were distractions against the military, Alex got the attention of the Leader and fought it. When it appeared to be ready for consumption, Alex moved in, only to be forced back. Making a quick decision, Alex got the Leader's attention and had it chase him to the abandoned base where the cure for Alex was found. Harry and Remus soon followed and caught up to Alex and the Leader and helped to make sure that the Leader followed them and not wander off.

Within the base, the three of them started attacking the Leader Hunter with everything they had. Eventually they had the thing stunned, and the three then backed off and went to Ragland so that he could tell them any new information he got from studying this new breed of Hunter.

* * *

><p>"From what I can tell, these new Hunters have two brains, and two spinal cords," said Ragland. "You need to disable both sets to be able to consume these guys. From an evolutionary standpoint, it looks to be an adaption against the two of you." He said this looking at both Alex and Harry. The trio just took what Ragland said with a grain of salt and went back to the abandoned base to face off against the Leader.<p>

Unfortunately when they got there, another Leader was there with the first. Apparently, the new one is the mate of the one they captured. (AN: Now there's some Nightmare Fuel for you.) Alex quickly targeted the one they had brought in and had just finished recovering, while Harry and Remus went after the new one. The fight took a while, since the hide of the Leader Hunters was very tough, but the three got the Leaders disabled enough for both Alex and Harry to consume. This allowed them to gain Infected Vision, which showed them just who was Infected. It was then that the military had to poke their nose in again. This proved to be good for Harry and Alex, as some of the soldiers were Infected. After consuming those soldiers, their connection to the Hive mind grew.

The three quickly left the building and ran out into the city, tracking down other Infected to consume. It took about eight Infected each, but Alex and Harry got full connection to the Hive mind and full use of Infected Vision.

Using their connection to the Hive, they found the location of the Leader that took Dana and Alex consumed him. From there, Alex followed the memories to where the thing took Dana, which turned out to be a heavily armored Hive at the university. Alex and Harry over hear a conversation on the military channels that Blackwatch is bringing in a stronger tank. This Thermobaric Tank, nicknamed "The Hammer", is an upgraded M1-Abrams tank, with heavier armor, a spiked dozer on the front, and two thermobaric cannons on the sides of the turret.

But first, they had to protect the tank from Greene's Infected forces as it blasted through three other Hives. Both Alex and Harry were in a panic when the tank was hit by one of the Hydra heads at the third hive. But it was alright, if a bit dinged. The crew, however, was all knocked out. Harry and Alex quickly got in the tank and finished the job before driving to the university. After blasting a hole in the Hive's protections, Alex ran in to face Greene, while Harry took the tank to an abandoned garage that he and Remus set up as a second hideout.

Alex managed to inject Greene with the cure agent that Ragland had given him earlier. However, she quickly rejected the parasite out of her body. The resulting biomass quickly mutated into a hulking brute that had much of the same abilities as Alex. Alex managed to defeat this new monster, even with military interference. He quickly picked up Dana in her arms and ran off with her to Dr. Ragland, though he unknowingly stepped in the puddle of biomass that was the monster he fought, re-animating it. As he left, a clawed hand rose from the puddle.

* * *

><p>Dr. Ragland assured Alex that Dana was fine, just unconscious. Alex nodded in thanks and left the hospital. Harry, meanwhile, was working on the tank with Remus, repairing it and trying to figure out how to make it more damage resistant. Harry's absorbed a lot more wizards since Macnair, and using his vast knowledge of Runes, has enchanted the armor to be 5000 times stronger than it was originally. Nothing short of a nuke was going to take out this tank.<p>

After Harry got the Runic sequences set on the tank, he got a message from an insider in Blackwatch that he needs to talk to Mercer and that there was a disposable phone taped to the bottom of a phone near the Brooklyn Bridge. Harry, not knowing if Alex was out of the Hive with Dana yet, kept thinking of a way to contact Alex secretly. The Hive link, however, provided a way, by opening a private connection between the two.

Alex was walking out the door of the hospital when he heard Harry's voice in his mind. _'Man I wish I had a way to contact Alex about this information.'_

Alex was stunned for a bit, but reasoned that it was part of the Hive link. _'Harry, the Hive opened a connection between the two of us,'_ he thought to Harry.

'_Wha...?'_ though a startled Harry, who had jumped out of his skin at hearing Alex in his mind.

'_That's right, kid, we can talk in our minds to each other through the Hive,"_ said Alex.

'_Cool! Oh, listen. A guy called earlier, said he was an insider in Blackwatch and that he has info for you. There's a disposable phone taped to the phone booth near the Brooklyn Bridge, which I believe is not far from your location,"_ said Harry.

'_Got it. I'll go check it out. Hey, where are you and Remus, anyway?'_ asked Alex.

'_We set up a second hideaway in an abandoned garage in case Dana's hideout was compromised,'_ said Harry. _'We're working on repairing and enhancing the tank. So far we've strengthened the armor.'_

'_How much so?'_ asked Alex.

'_Let's just say a nuke is the only thing that will harm it now,'_ said Harry, and Alex could almost see Harry's grin as he thought that.

'_Keep up the good work, but don't overtax yourself or Remus. I'm disconnecting now,'_ said Alex, and he felt the connection with Harry fade away. _That's going to be very useful, _he thought to himself as made his way to the described booth_._

* * *

><p>The introduction of Bloodtox to the Battle for Manhattan made things a lot worse for Alex. Not so much for Harry, thanks to his magic, which helped Alex out a lot when it came to destroying those blowers, especially with those walking viral detectors, the Super-Soldiers, walking about. Thanks to their encounter with the stationary units, they discovered that Harry's magic makes it impossible for the detectors to get a lock on him via the virus. However, with the Super-Soldiers, there's still visual identification, and by now Blackwatch had enough visual information to make a positive trace on Harry's I.D.<p>

However, Bloodtox did have its uses, as it was needed to force Elizabeth Greene to the surface where both Alex, Harry, and the military fought her until the large biomass coughed up her original form. It was then that Alex struck, consuming her and gaining the horrifying memories of Hope, Idaho, and of her one good memory, that of her son, who the military call PARIAH.

Alex and Harry looked around to see what the military was doing, and saw that they were pulling back. Both Alex and Harry knew, through their experiences and their absorbs, what that meant. Manhattan was going to go nuclear.

* * *

><p>McMullan, the guy that Alex has been after since this all started, was dead. He suicided before Alex could consume him, leaving Alex without a way to get to the General in charge of Blackwatch. Cross, the specialist that attacked Alex earlier and injected the parasite in him, turns out to be the informer. He explains his change of heart to Alex and Harry and tells them of one Colonel Taggart, who betrayed the General's orders and is trying to break the blockade around the island to escape.<p>

Alex and Harry, with Remus in the tank, took out Taggart's escape routes and destroyed his fort of a base. The Colonel tried to make a break for it in his Thermobaric tank, but was quickly abused of that notion by Remus who, with Harry's help, created an armor piercing shell that released a powerful burst of magical energy upon contact with whatever it hits. Even a miss will be disruptive, as anything electrical in a six-yard radius, hardened or not, is going to fry out.

Taggart then jumped out of his now defunct tank and tried to pull a runner, but Alex intercepted and consumed him. Using Taggart's form as a disguise, Cross brought him to General Randall. Once the three are in the same room, Randall shoots Taggart, then explains to Cross about nuking Manhattan. Cross argues with Randall, giving Alex enough time to regenerate. Randall shoots his mouth off, saying that he was the only one who new the codes to stop the nuke... until Alex consumed him. Cross then starts a monologue on how he, the Supreme Hunter, will consume him and be able to survive the blast, before shifting from the shape of Cross into the form of the monster Alex fought at the university. The pair blasted onto the deck of the U.S.S. Ronald Reagan and began to fight. Things were going well for Alex, until he heard the alert for the nuclear bomb go off.

_Oh, just what I don't need,_ Alex thought to himself, as he quickly finished off the Supreme Hunter, and ran to the bomb. Deciding that he had no time to defuse it, he grabbed the bomb and ran back to the deck. Finding a nearby helicopter, Alex hooks the bomb on and takes off, heading out to sea. At full throttle, he reaches the designated safe zone with only a minute to spare. Releasing the bomb, Alex heads back to Manhattan as the bomb sinks below the water.

Alex was within five miles of the city when the bomb went off. The resulting shockwave threw the helicopter he was in through the air, where it crashed not too far from the Battery Park Ferry docks. Harry, who was linked to Alex via the Hive connection, saw where he was going to crash through his eyes, and told Remus where to go. The two got there just as Alex crashed in the parking lot. Harry and Remus run over to the wreck, where they see a weak Alex crawl out of the ruined cockpit.

"Well, that was a rush," said Alex with a grin. Both Remus and Harry slap him over the head.

"Dude, that was in really bad taste," said Harry.

"Sorry," said Alex. "So what are you two going to do now?"

"Harry and I are going to travel. On some of the documents you had there was a symbol, one that hasn't generally been seen since the time of the First Crusades," said Remus.

"The First Cru... wait, you mean the Templars?" asked Alex.

"Correct. I get the feeling that these guys are playing god with our lives, and were ultimately the ones who created this mess in the first place," said Harry. "We need to get as much information on them as we can, and to start, we need to get everything on your mother."

"My mother?" asked Alex. "Why do you need to know about her?"

"She was the one who made the original Alex Mercer what he was before this all happened, and for that to happen, since you and Dana told us that she was in prison for a while and that you were actually an easy-going kid before being placed back in her custody, someone decided to break your original personality and make your original into the psychotic sociopath that he was. Someone in the Templars must have done extensive psych projection profiles on you and figured you would be the best chance on releasing the virus into the public."

"That actually makes sense," said Alex as he thought about it. "How long will you guys be gone?"

"Probably a year or so. I'll try to keep you informed through the Hive link," said Harry.

"Harry, it's time to go," said Remus. Harry nodded and turned to Alex.

"Hope to see you and Dana soon, and to see this city still standing," he said to the Mundane Prototype.

"Hope to see you soon, too," said Alex to Magic's Prototype.

* * *

><p>AN: Been playing the game. Currently stuck on infiltrating the Bloodtox facility. Therefore, the rest of this chapter was written based on info from the wiki. Now, since game two won't be out until 2012, I'll be skipping those events and will show them in a full chapter flashbackpensieve memory. Just know that it is part of my plot for Mercer and Heller to work together, not the game company's plot.


	2. Diagon Alley Connected

AN: A lot of you seem concerned as to why chapter one seemed rushed. That is simple... I am not doing a game walkthrough! If you want one, go to GameFAQs. Also, because I was compressing the game events into one chapter, there wasn't much room for emotional content. I'd rather start building that here in chapter two, where Harry starts getting ready for Hogwarts and I can slow events down better.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Diagon Alley Connected<strong>

27th July, 2011

It has been about 3 1/2 years since Harry Potter last stepped on British soil. Not since that fateful night in mid-October 2008 when the Dursleys abandoned him near Penn Station in Manhattan, one week before his whole world changed. The changes brought forth erased his old life, and gave him a new one, with a new family, one that would do anything to protect him, not that he needed it, though he did appreciate the thought.

Due to a genetically altered super-virus called BLACKLIGHT, Harry became a Prototype, but not just any Prototype, for you see, Harry was born with magic. It was that magic that transformed the virus within him and made it symbiotic to his body, giving him all the powers of the virus, but few of the weaknesses. (Harry still can't swim, and now his body won't allow him to learn. A relaxing dip in a hot tub is all he can get.)

With him were all the new family members he had found. Dr. Bradley Ragland, was Harry's grandfather figure. The old man had stayed with the group, seeing as he had no other family and saw Harry as his own grandson. Thankfully, that hasn't stopped him from taking Harry, or the other two Prototypes, over his knee from time to time.

The next member was his father figure, Remus Lupin. The werewolf whose love of chocolate is legendary, even in the mundane world (The man is officially BANNED from the town of Hershey, PA), he always has a story to tell Harry about his parents, as well as Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. Remus began having doubts about Sirius' guilt, especially once Harry consumed another Death Eater last year and saw Peter with the Dark Mark on his arm in the Web of Intrigue.

Alex Mercer and Sgt. James Heller are his two older brother figures. True, they were on opposite sides a couple of years ago, but through Harry have joined together in a somewhat peaceful living arraignment, though they still fight somewhat roughly out of some sense of machismo. Thankfully, Harry had the forethought of telling them to show what they can do to some nearby quarry companies. The family has been very financially secure ever since.

In the big sister role is Dana Mercer, Alex's younger sister. She's also the most logical of the group, and the only one without superpowers that can bring the three viroids down a few pegs, usually when their egos get out of hand. Using some of the money that was brought in by Alex and James at the quarries (they had to quit since they were moving to the UK), Dana started a bi-monthly news journal which allowed the everyday people to send in stories about local events, their views on politics, etc., etc.

Harry is the balance point of the group. Gone was the malnourished, abused kid. What stands now is a tall, powerfully built pre-teen who can be the calm center for everyone around him one moment, and playful and _very_ inventive kid the next moment. He usually helps Dana keep Alex and James in line, but when his playful side is out, he's usually on the receiving end with them. Due to the symbiotic integration of the virus, Harry is a lot taller and heavier than your average eleven-year old. Standing at 5' 11", and weighing around 210 lbs. in solid muscle, Harry exuded power and confidence, though he is never a braggart. Harry knew he got what he had through hard work, even with the virus helping him in areas such as gaining knowledge, he still had to put into practice the knowledge he gained, and that hard work kept him level-headed. He is a bit prideful about his fighting skills (what kid wouldn't with what he's been through), but always keeps luck in mind... his opponent's luck, not his own.

Harry never told anyone but Remus, but those 18 days of the initial outbreak pretty much shut down his emotions, leaving just a very basic sense of them and his logic centers in charge. It wasn't until Remus got Harry into Philadelphia that he noticed that his young charge was in emotional shock. It took the whole night, but Remus finally got Harry to release, and release he did. He cried, cried for his lost childhood, his lost innocence. It was then that Remus made a slight change of plans. For the next two months, Remus and Harry did nothing but be tourist, traveling down the coast and seeing all the happier things in life, with the final week ending at Disney World. Harry became more receptive to the love Remus had for him, and it helped to ease the memories he had with the Dursleys, though he will still carry those mental scars for the rest of his life.

Seeing that is was only five P.M., the group decided to go check in at their hotel before finding a quiet restaurant.

* * *

><p>Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was in a sour mood. For over three years, one Harry Potter was missing from his pris... home with the Dursleys, basking in the crul... caring love of his relatives. Within a week of the Dursleys returning from the U.S., the wards fell, and a few drunk Death Eaters stumbled across them and slaughtered them like sheep.<p>

Every device that Dumbledore had tied to wards that monitored Harry, from his health to his location in the U.K., was destroyed. The health monitor was the one that had the most explosive death, destroying his desk and most of his books and the headmaster portraits, cutting down a lot of his spy network within the school, as well as within the ministry and St. Mungo's. The only alarm he had left was the trace on Harry's magical signature. During the time Harry was gone, it let out a chirp once every two hours, but now... it's chirping every FIVE SECONDS?

Dumbledore shot up from his chair behind his new desk and cast spell after spell at the device, trying to get any information he can. Finally, he managed to extract Harry's current location.

"He's at The Leaky Cauldron!" shouted Dumbledore, and grabbing Harry's letter, which he pulled from the mailing pile on the off-chance Harry did show up in the UK, he quickly shot to the floo.

* * *

><p>Remus saw that the hotel they had checked into was not too far from The Leaky Cauldron, and he felt that Harry should have his first taste of British wizarding culture, such as it is, now so that it could be spaced out, instead of hitting him with it all at once. Absorbed memories are one thing, reality is a whole other.<p>

Remus told the others that they were close to the entry point of the British wizarding world and everything else he'd thought of, and they all agreed that it was a good idea, and so all six trooped towards the wizards's pub.

Tom the barman was relishing one of the last quiet nights he was going to have for the rest of the summer, what with Hogwarts letters going out. The main rush doesn't start until 31st July, so he had a few days left to relax. He was at the bar, lazily wiping the counter while watching the main room. Wizards, witches, and occasionally, their families, were enjoying their dinners.

It was during his third swipe that a group of six walked in, all were wearing muggle clothes. The old man looked kind and gentle, but had a dark, haunted look in his eyes, as if he had seen things no man ever should. The same look was in the eyes of the young woman, but she also looked like she had a needle-sharp temper, the kind where acupuncture is not needed should you ever face it. _Kind of reminds me of Lily Potter, bless her soul,_ he thought to himself.

Three of the four lads were the most dangerous looking. All three of them gave off an air that said, "If you value your life, approach with extreme caution, especially with the other three." They all had their jacket hoods up, so you could only see their nose and mouth, but the youngest looking had eyes that gave off an eerie green glow, kind of like the Avada Kedavra. Tom shuddered from those eyes, and looked at the last member of the group, whom he recognized right away.

"Well, if it isn't Remus Lupin. Where 'ave you been, lad? We haven't see ye for about three years now," said Tom happily.

"I've been in the U.S., traveling, seeing the sights, things like that," replied Remus with a small smile.

"You haven't been in New York City during that time, have ye?" asked Tom. "I've heard it's been a right war zone." The three young men looked down and coughed.

"Unfortunately, I was there just as it started, but managed to get out before the quarantine went up," lied Remus. "Anyway, can we have a private room. We have a few business ideas to discuss that we don't want overheard."

"Alright, Remus. If you all would follow me, please?" asked Tom as he walked over to the hallway that lead to the private parlors.

"What would everyone like to drink?" asked Tom.

"Just some butterbeers for now, Tom," said Remus. "We'll look over the menu and order when you bring the drinks."

"I'll be right back, then," said Tom, but just as he was about to close the door, Albus Dumbledore barged into the room.

Remus quickly stood up from his seat and said, "Tom, could you go get those drinks, please, as well as Professor Dumbledore's usual? I believe I know exactly what he's here for."

Tom looked from Dumbledore to one of Remus' companions, the one with the shocking green eyes. _Now I remember where I've seen those eyes,_ he thought to himself. He then said to Remus, "I understand," and closed the door.

"Alright, you damn bastard, what are you here for?" growled Remus.

"Remus, I have absolutely no idea what..." started Dumbledore.

"DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME!" yelled Remus, his eyes glowing their golden werewolf color before changing back to their soft brown. Taking a steadying breath, he continued. "I know it was you who broke James and Lily's will by placing Harry with the Dursleys against their wishes. I know it was you who ignored Sirius and allowed Barty Crouch to toss him into Azkaban without a trial. I suspect it was you who did the spell switching the secret keeper from Sirius to Peter, but have no proof. I know now that Peter has the mark, and was the spy for Voldemort, and that you allowed him to tell his master, as it made sure that those people and families that were killed would never oppose you, especially concerning whoever turned out to be the Prophecy Child."

Dumbledore was stunned. Years of planning was washed down the drain, how, he didn't know, but what Remus had said was a lot more than lucky guesswork, but still, one thing stuck out. "Concerning Mr. Pettigrew, don't you mean 'had'?" he asked.

"I meant what I said. I believe Peter is still alive. He may have been a right moron, but he always had an escape route, even if it was quickly thought up," replied Remus. Just then, Tom returned with the drinks.

"Thank you, Tom. We'll order supper after Professor Dumbledore leaves," said Remus.

"That's alright, Remus, and I would just like to say, welcome back to the Wizarding World, Mr. Potter," said Tom. "Don't worry, I haven't told anyone else."

Harry pulled down the hood of his jacket, revealing a slightly tan face, shaggy black hair, one faded lightning bolt scar, and a hard-set expression, as if life pushed him harder to grow up than anyone else.

"Thank you, Tom," said Harry simply.

"My pleasure, Mr. Potter," said Tom, who once again left the room.

Dumbledore thought fast to salvage this situation. "Ah, Harry, my boy..." was as far as he'd gotten when Harry dashed at him with blinding fast speed. Dumbledore found himself pinned to the wall by his neck. Looking down, he saw that Harry's hands were now razor-sharp claws. Dumbledore pulled his wand from his pocket, but Harry quickly took it from him. Harry felt a connection from the wand, but ignored it for now.

"First off, I am not, nor will I ever be, your boy," said Harry darkly. "Secondly, I should consume you right now for all the things you've done to me, especially with leaving me with the Dursleys, but I won't seeing as there would be too many questions from too many sources, but that doesn't mean I won't do everything in my power to strip you of everything you have, and when it's all gone, the truth revealed, and the people no longer care about you, that will be the day I consume you." Harry then jerked Dumbledore away from the wall and tossed him to the floor in a heap. "Oh, and I'm keeping the wand."

"Wow, is it winter already? I've never felt anything that cold before," joked James as Harry walked back over to them, his claws reforming back into his hands. Dana just smacked him on the back of his head. James sent Dana a glare, but she was unperturbed.

Dumbledore was coughing from the choke hold he was in, and took a couple of minutes to get up from the floor. Standing, Dumbledore brushed the dust off of his robes. He was now royally pissed at losing the Elder Wand to, in his mind, the young upstart, and he doubted that he would be able to win it back, considering what he knew of Harry's linage.

"Yes, very well then Mr. Potter, I believe this is yours," said Dumbledore, holding out Harry's letter. Harry didn't grab it, but instead wandlessly lifted it out of the old man's grasp. Dumbledore gasped as Harry scanned the letter and removed the portkey and paralyzation spells and watched as Harry kept getting more and more pissed.

"You dare... you Dare... Try To ConTROL ME!" yelled Harry, his eyes glowing with a level of power stronger than anything Dumbledore had ever seen. The reason for this is that during Harry and Remus' travels, they've came across masters and grand masters of various magical and martial arts. These masters knew from the news just what Harry was. They sought Harry out for two reasons. One, they were near the end of their lives, and two, upstart dark lords trying to take Riddle's place as the top dog were after their secrets. After meeting and talking to Harry, they came to understand him and knew that he would be the best one to give their knowledge and skills to, so they allowed Harry to consume them, and left their stuff to him to use.

Dumbledore stumbled back from the show of Harry's power, as Alex and James moved to stand on either side of Harry, their arms changing into very large blades sharp enough to slice him in two within seconds.

"Wha... what are you?" asked a shocked Dumbledore. "I thought Harry's claws were just a transfiguration, but I didn't feel any magic from you when you changed your arms."

"We're viroids," said Alex stiffly. After learning what the Templars tried to do to him two years ago, he hated anyone who tried to control others by taking their free will. "Surely you've heard what happened in New York City these past few years."

"That's you three?" gasped Dumbledore, who was starting to feel a great strain on his heart, as it beat faster and faster with every revelation and his thoughts going a thousand miles a minute, trying to calculate a way to get Harry under his control and each plan failing one after the other. Clutching his chest, Dumbledore stumbles into a chair nearby and sat down.

The others looked on worried. They surely didn't need the old man dying on them. Dr. Ragland rushed forward and opened his doctor's bag, thankful that he never goes anywhere without it. Pulling out his stethoscope, he takes Dumbledore's heartbeat and pulse.

"Shit, his heart's going into overdrive, and I don't have anything to slow it down!" yelled Ragland.

Remus rushed to the door. "Tom! Call St. Mungo's emergency cardiac team! Dumbledore's having a heart attack!"

* * *

><p>Due to the panic caused by the call, it took the cardiac team ten minutes to arrive, but they were way too late. Dumbledore's heart stopped five minutes after the call. Dr. Ragland and Remus tried both CPR and a mild electrical spell to re-start his heart, but it failed to stay in rhythm.<p>

Fawkes appeared two minutes before Dumbledore's heart stopped. He had a feeling that this would be his companion's last day on earth. Fawkes knew that Albus was walking down a dark path, but he thought he could bring Albus back. He only stayed out of hope. When he arrived, he saw that it was already too late for his tears, as the strain finally tore Albus' heart to shreds. Looking over at Harry, he saw a young man forced into the most awful of situations, but stayed on the path of Light, without being blinded by it like Albus was. Therefore, Fawkes chose Harry as his new companion.

Harry looked over at the handsome red bird, and felt a new connection form, much like the one he felt with the wand.

_Is any more weird stuff going to happen to me today?_ he asked himself.

_\Depends. How much longer are you going to stay awake?\_ asked a voice in Harry's mind.

Harry looked around. The voice felt different that what he, Alex and James share through the Hive link. He also knows that Remus doesn't know legilimency , and that Dana and Bradley aren't psychic, so that left one other being, besides the healers who were busy examining the dead professor.

The bird.

_\I'm a phoenix, you twit. The name's Fawkes,\_ said the bird.

Harry sat down hard on his chair in order to keep from passing out. Remus looked over at the two and asked, "Did Fawkes bond with you?" Harry nodded. "That's good, but we'll get an owl anyway, as I know Fawkes doesn't like to be used to carry messages unless it's a real emergency." Fawkes nodded at that and chirped. He always hated that with Dumbledore.

The healers stepped outside the room, and a few moments later, they stepped back in with someone else. Said someone else was a tall witch dressed in red robes, had reddish-blonde hair turning silver, and wore a monocle.

"Amelia? What are you doing here?" asked Remus. "Oh, forgive me. Harry, Dana, Alex, James, Bradley, this is Madame Amelia Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Amelia, this is Harry Potter, Alex and Dana Mercer, Sgt. James Heller, and Dr. Bradley Ragland.

Amelia was stunned. She wasn't expecting a near adult-sized Boy-Who-Lived, at least, not until he was fifteen at a minimum. _He's going to be beating anything female within a fifty-mile radius of Hogwarts away with anything he has within reach, including said females,_ she thought to herself. Amelia then held out her hand and said, "A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Potter."

Harry walked up, took her hand and kissed her fingers. "The pleasure is all mine," he replied in a smooth voice and showing a fox-like grin, making Madam Bones blush. Dana walked up and smacked the back of Harry's head.

"Can it, snake charmer," she told him as she dragged him back to the group as the others just shook their heads.

"I take it that's a regular occurrence?" asked Madam Bones.

"Unfortunately," said Remus, who then launched into the tale of what happened to them over the last three years, followed up by what happened tonight with Dumbledore, as well as their suspicions about Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew.

"Well, I don't know about Pettigrew, but I can at least have Sirius questioned if I put it under the guise of testing a theory," said Madam Bones, who got up from the table. Tom had brought in their orders, which they placed before the healers got there to give the barman something to keep busy with to take his mind off of what happened to Dumbledore. Amelia also ordered a meal and had a working supper.

"Well, I wish we could have met under better circumstances," said Harry as he and the others got up to pay Tom and head back to their hotel.

"As do I, lad. Remus, I'll keep in touch about Sirius, but don't get your hopes up." Amelia shook their hands, and after paying Tom, parted ways.

* * *

><p>It was a week later, and the funeral of Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was a grand, but somber affair. Everyone in wizarding Britain was there, as well as his friends in the International Confederation of Wizards. Per his wishes, he was buried on the Hogwarts grounds.<p>

Harry decided to have a delayed birthday party, so as not to let people think they were celebrating Dumbledore's death, so on the seventh of August, Harry celebrated his eleventh birthday.

The next day, after the adults had their hangover potions (Alex and James both got down on their knees and outright worshiped Remus the day he first gave them the potion after a long night of trying to drink each other under the table), the group went out into Diagon Alley to shop for Harry's school stuff, but first was a trip to Gringotts, the goblin-run bank.

Having found Harry's trust vault key in Dumbledore's robes still irked both Harry and Remus, but at least they didn't have to dig through his office at Hogwarts for it.

Entering the bank, the group headed towards one of the goblin tellers when they were interrupted by one of the managers.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin. My name is Gobhocker," said the goblin. "I was the account manager for Mr. Dumbledore. He left a will, with his brother, Aberforth, and the two of you the only beneficiaries. The younger Mr. Dumbledore's portion has already been read by him and he has already received his portion. Albus Dumbledore informed us that your portion was to wait until your first visit to this bank, however the reason for this is unknown."

Harry and Remus were stunned. Why would Dumbledore, of all people, leave them something. Even better,_ how_ did he know to leave them something.

"The others in your party may come with you, but the two of you must see this now," said Gobhocker. Harry and Remus nodded and the group followed the goblin.

* * *

><p>Once they were in Gobhocker's office, the goblin closed the door and sealed the room from outside intrusion. He also scanned them, and removed at least five listening and recording charms.<p>

"Better safe than sorry," said Gobhocker as the last of the spells faded away.

"Something really must be up if security's that tight about this reading," said James dryly.

"Now that we are secured, I can explain a few things in greater detail," said Gobhocker. "Albus Dumbledore was under a very powerful curse, the start of which Mr. Lupin here knows of."

Remus thought for a moment before blurting out, "The DADA curse?"

"Correct, though Mr. Dumbledore will explain more," said Gobhocker as he pulled out a large stone basin. "This is a projector pensieve. Albus Dumbledore's will is a memory will, which makes it absolutely sure that it can't be tampered with. I'll just start it up and leave the talking to the old windbag." Gobhocker tapped a few of the runes along the edge of the bowl, and a projection of Albus Dumbledore appeared above it.

"**To Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Remus Lupin,**

**If you are seeing this, then I am finally free, free of the curse placed on me by one Tom Marvolo Riddle, a.k.a. Lord Voldemort. In 1969, a young Tom Riddle came back to Hogwarts trying to apply for the DADA position. I turned him down. He then laid a piece of parchment on my desk and left. I picked up the parchment, thinking it was harmless, but it was not. This is how the curse began. Many people think the curse affected the DADA teachers, but it was worse than that. The curse slowly but surely forced me to dumb down the educational standards of Hogwarts, starting with DADA and spreading out into the other subjects. This slow degradation of the school's educational standards would insure Tom an easy victory over Wizarding Britain.**

**Luckily, I discovered that the curse was only in effect while I was in the U.K. During this time was the conflicts in Vietnam, as well as the Cold War, so I was called in to the ICW a lot, which slowed down the spread of the curse, unfortunately, I could not stop it. With the help of the ICW, we found that the curse was set in Parseltongue, as well as in Slytherin family magic, ensuring that it could never be broken until my death.**

**I do not blame you for my death, for I know the two of you, as well as the four currently with you, were there. Sybil Trelawney, yes, I know that you don't like her, for I'm sure that James told you about the Prophesy between Harry and Tom. Anyway, she had a vision last year about those who would be around me when I died, and she described each and every one of you. I was at least glad that Harry came out stronger, despite what I did to him due to the curse.**

**With the curse now broken, Professor McGonagall can start repairing the damage before it becomes too late, though she will have to start next year, as this year is already set. Harry, there is something I need to tell you. Under the curse, I had asked my friend, Nicholas Flamel to let me hide his Philosopher's Stone at Hogwarts, intending to be a test for you, though I know that Voldemort is still out there, and more than likely it will be a trap for you. The stone is hidden in a special, slightly dark magical object called the Mirror of Erised, or Desire mirrored. Voldemort will try to seek the stone, but since he'll know nothing of the mirror, he or, more likely, his agent will be stymied, thinking only of their greed. Get the stone and get it back to the Flamels as soon as possible.**

**I thank you for listening to an old man, one who prayed in the silences of his mind that not too much damage was done to his beloved homeland. To help you, I leave you with all my books, my pensieve plus as many memories as I could give you pertaining to Riddle and other important items. I also leave you... with my love, for even though I was under that dratted curse, I loved you like my very own grandson, even though due to me... batting for the home team, as I've heard it called currently, I could never have one outside of adoption, and with my personality, I would never put a child through that.**

**Waiting for you all on the next great adventure,**

**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore"**

* * *

><p>Harry and the others left the bank in a somewhat shocked state. First he learned that all the manipulations were all due to Voldemort planning farther than they all thought. Second was learning that Dumbledore was a flag-pole runner, which still sent shivers down his spine at how narrowly he missed finding that out on his own at Hogwarts. Third was that he now had two missions: short-term mission (short being the school year) - protect the stone. Long-term mission - defeat and destroy Voldemort by any means possible. Right now, though, it's time for Dana's favorite hobby and Harry's abject terror - shopping.<p>

First stop was a for a multi-compartment trunk, as they planned to get a lot for his school year. Next stop was for his books, as well as a lot of supplemental reading, which went into compartment one. Compartment two held all his potions supplies. Harry normally would have had clothes in the third compartment, but took care of that real quick at Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions.

"Ma'am, all I need is one robe, and I refuse to pay for the other two," said Harry sternly.

"And how, exactly, are you going to get by with just one robe?" she asked.

"If you hand it over, I'll show you," said Harry. Madam Malkin handed him the robe, which he quickly absorbed and morphed his current clothes into.

"Oh," said the stunned Madam Malkin. "But what about..."

"I'll let the school's magic change what needs to be changed when we get sorted," said Harry. He paid for the robe, and quickly left with the others.

The next stop, Olivander's, was for two reasons. To find out about the wand Harry got from Dumbledore, and to see if there was a regular wand for Harry.

Inside the shop and eerie feeling settled over the group. Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, and he quickly threw a backhanded fist, stopping just short of Olivander's nose.

"Oh, my. That's the first time I've ever gotten that reaction from someone, at least, the first time this century," said Olivander.

"Hello, Mr. Olivander," said Remus.

"Ah, hello, Mr. Lupin. I see you brought Mr. Potter here. But why exactly are you here, as I sense another wand on you?" asked Olivander curiously.

"That was one of the things we wanted to talk to you about," said Harry as he pulled out the wand. Olivander gasped at what he saw in Harry's hands.

"Is that what I think it is?" he asked Harry.

"You tell me, for I have no idea what this wand is, only that it connected to me after I pulled it from Dumbledore's hands," replied Harry.

"I believe that is the Elder Wand, one of the three Deathly Hallows," said Olivander mysteriously.

"Oh, that clears up _so_ much," said Alex sarcastically as he changed his hands into claws. "Start talkin' or I start slicin'."

Dana smacked him over the head. "Alex be nice," she said sternly. James stifles his laughter, making sure that Dana doesn't see him.

Olivander starts talking about the Deathly Hallows and how they were connected to Harry's ancestry, what with the Olivander family being close to the Peverell family.

Harry looks down at the wand once Olivander was finished. "You are so getting destroyed. Once Voldy is out of the way, we're finding the nearest volcano, and I am dropping you in."

* * *

><p>AN: This almost didn't want to write, but I managed to pull it out in the end. At least the pace is slower, without it being turtle slow, and there's more emotion going on, which is amazing for me, since I don't emote very well. Never have. I know it's a bit of a shock having Dumbledore die now, but I wanted to try him in more of the ghostly mentor role, like Obi-Wan Kenobi, only it will be through the pensieve.<p> 


End file.
